


K-Pop For The Seoul

by transreborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Gen, K-Pop Dancing, non-canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Reborn tries to teach Tsuna how to do the dance in Sorry Sorry by Super Junior and Tsuna isn't sure if he should be grateful or spiteful





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sawadoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawadoot/gifts).



* * *

K-Pop was one of those glorious things everybody can enjoy. There was something for everybody. Usually it was super catchy and full of synthesizers. But most groups had a member that rapped and brought it all together for everybody to enjoy it. With these boy bands, there was always choreography. It took a lot of practice and it always looked amazing on stage and in videos. There was a whole team behind it to make it perfect. **  
**

Tsuna didn’t know that saying he wanted to learn one of the dances would’ve been such a mistake though.

“Alright, Tsuna. You know you’ve gotten yourself in too deep so just co-operate.” Reborn said. He had dragged Tsuna to a dance studio at four in the morning with no warning. He didn’t seem too bothered by the early start to the day as he was still wearing a three pieced suit. Tsuna had tried asking why he didn’t just wear exercise clothes but Reborn ignored him.

“I just mentioned that the dance was cool.” Tsuna whined. He didn’t want to learn a dance. He gave up; there was no reason to anymore. He hadn’t even been allowed to have anything and it was well passed six at this point.

“You can miss the next month of having to go to dinner with my work.”

"Deal”, Tsuna said. He pushed himself off the floor and saw Reborn smirking at him. It was hard to tell what he was so smug about and it infuriated Tsuna to the point where he decide he would give it his all to learn this dance.

He had no idea where this came from but he was pretty sure that Reborn’s infuriating smirk was the drive to make Tsuna want to learn. He almost wanted to outdo him for once in his life. Just once.

It was close to ten before the two stopped for a break. Tsuna felt like he was going to die as he laid face down against the floor. Reborn rolled him over with a foot, holding a water bottle. He seemed amused again, having barely started to sweat yet. Unlike Tsuna, whose entire shirt felt damp with his effort.

“Good to know you actually are enjoying yourself.” Reborn said. Tsuna stuck his tongue out at him.

“We’ve only been friends for what?” Tsuna asked.

“About seven years. Makes it a good cover to be secret lovers.”

“We both know that was a dumb rumour.”

“That you started in high school.”

“Okay, I only did it because you spread that I liked to yodel in my sleep. It was the correct course of action.”

Reborn rolled his eyes as he sat next to Tsuna. “You’re dramatic. It’s not like people liked you any more for the rumour. Bianchi almost lost her mind when she heard it.”

“She wasn’t even in the country…How did she hear about it.”

“She has her resources.”

“What, the cafeteria lady?”

“Yes, they got along quite well. She liked Bianchi’s enthusiasm for cooking.” Reborn took a drink of his water bottle before standing up again. “You can lay there for the rest of the day if you want. But I’ll be working on the dance.”

“Why are you even learning it with me?”

“Somebody has to keep you in line. You wouldn’t do it if there was nobody to push you.”

Tsuna had no argument for that and shrugged. He stood up with Reborn and stretched his arms over his head.

“Tsuna, you’re form is terrible.” Reborn called. The music was loud so it was hard to talk. Tsuna thought it was a bit of a blessing as he didn’t have to suffer through silence with Reborn.

“You’re doing the exact same thing, Reborn!” He called back indignantly.

“Because I’m more charming than you, Tsuna. I was born with it.”

“Shut up, Reborn. I once watched you vault over a table for the last piece of cake.”


End file.
